


Идиллия

by synant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Themed, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Джон замер. Что-то в этой интонации было такое...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Идиллия

Если бы Джону сказали, что его партнёра будет возбуждать <i>это</i>, он бы рассмеялся. У него из-за <i>этого</i> кошмары, психосоматическая хромота — к счастью, уже в прошлом — и омерзительное нытьё плеча в дождливую погоду — а в Лондоне она почти всегда. <i>Это</i> Джон носит каждый раз, когда они идут на дело, и прячет под подушку или в тумбочку у кровати каждую ночь.

Имя <i>этого</i> он старается не произносить, по крайней мере, вслух.

Первый раз это случилось ещё задолго до их отношений, но одно он запомнил хорошо: взгляд, которым Шерлок окинул его тогда, сидя с этим оранжевым пледом на плечах. Тогда он не придал этому значения, списав всё на озарение, ведь Шерлок сразу догадался, что именно он убил Хоупа.

Второй раз Джон отметил учащенное дыхание и расширенные зрачки, пока они гнались за преступником, а у него в руках был его неизменный Зиг-Зауер P226R. Но и это он списал, но уже по другой причине, возбуждение никто не отменял, не так ли?  
Чем дольше Джон жил с Шерлоком, тем больше он стал отмечать деталей. Да и в их первом признании, в общем-то, без оружия не обошлось. Смазанный поцелуй и дыхание рот в рот, когда за спиной в сугробе лежат два трупа, романтикой назвать было нельзя. 

Затем был сумасшедший спринт по сугробам и заледеневшим лужам от третьего преступника, который вынырнул из-за угла, стоило им разорвать поцелуй. Его, конечно, поймали, но ни он, ни Шерлок этого не запомнили, стараясь держать свои руки при себе и надеясь как можно быстрее смыться с места преступления.

Стоило хлопнуть двери 221Б, как всё перестало иметь значение. 

После был бешеный секс, в процессе которого Шерлок умыкнул его пистолет — в этом он почему-то был уверен; правда, Джон обнаружил это лишь следующим утром, когда проснулся под оглушительную пальбу по стенам и подозрительное затишье после. Именно тогда он узнал одну из маленьких тайн Шерлока, тех самых, что были известны только ему.

— Джо-он, — низко протянул Шерлок, стоило ему выйти, теперь, кажется, из <i>их</i> спальни.

Джон замер. Что-то в этой интонации было такое... Но затем, стряхнув наваждение, подошёл ближе и чуть не поперхнулся воздухом: под халатом Шерлока ничего не было, одной рукой он расслабленно ласкал член, медленно водя вверх-вниз, а во второй руке держал пистолет, направив дуло на себя, и всё это без предохранителя. 

Было дернувшись вперёд, чтобы отобрать оружие, Джон вдруг притормозил, хмыкнув, и, подойдя, накрыл руку, в которой Шерлок держал пистолет, своей.

Шерлок лениво улыбнулся и ослабил хватку. Пистолет полностью перекочевал в руки Джона, но тот его не убрал, продолжая держать на месте, не спуская взгляд с Шерлока. Тот под его взглядом возбудился лишь сильнее и, услышав щелчок предохранителя, бурно кончил, откидываясь назад в кресло.

В тот день оружие они больше не использовали — оно спокойно перекочевало обратно в тумбочку, но опробовали столешницу и поверхность стола, в процессе смахнув с него пару, к счастью, пустых колб. С этого дня Шерлок зарёкся убирать всё по местам, Джон нашёл рычаг, как сделать того податливым и покорным — до поры, до времени, ведь даже в постели тот был несносным засранцем — и у них наступала идиллия. 

До следующего дела. А затем всё по новой...


End file.
